There are known lens driving devices (camera modules, and the like) equipped with mechanisms for driving a lens frame in the optical axial direction (for example, AF (Auto Focus) mechanisms) and mechanisms for driving the lens frame within the plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis (for example, OIS (Optical Image Stabilizer) mechanisms) (referencing, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-132367 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-156292).
In the prior art set forth in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-132367, a lens frame is supported in a suspended state using suspension wires in order to support the lens frame so as to be able to move in a direction that is perpendicular to the optical axis. When the lens frame is supported by such suspension wires, there is a problem in that the unit structure must be complex due to the need for a structure wherein the lens frame is held on the suspension wires without bending or flexing greatly when subjected to a large force, such as the shock of being dropped.
In contrast, there is a known support through contact, through spherical bodies (bearings), as a mechanism to support the lens frame so as to enable movement in the directions that are perpendicular to the optical axis (referencing Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-156292). While this enables high durability in respect to mechanical shock for a drop impact, or the like, suspension wires that can also be used as power supply paths are not used, it becomes necessary to have a power supply structure, such as for connecting a separate flexible printed substrate for driving the AF, and thus there is a problem in that it becomes difficult to reduce the size of the unit due to the need to secure space for equipping this power supplying structure.
Moreover, while in the prior art in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-156292, the restoration to the neutral position in the OIS mechanism is through magnetic attraction through a magnet of the movable portion and a yoke of a base portion, with this there are problems in that the design for laying out the yoke that is provided in the base portion is complex, and in that the number of components is increased and the unit weight is increased through the provision of the additional yoke.
In the present invention, the handling of such problems is an example of the problem to be solved. That is, the object of the present invention is to have durability to mechanical shock, such as a drop impact, to avoid increased complexity in the structure, to enable a reduction in weight and a reduction in size of the unit, and to avoid an increase in the number of components, in lens driving for driving a lens frame in the optical axial direction and also driving the lens frame in the directions that are perpendicular to the optical axis as well.